


2016佐助生贺40题——25题

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Chinese Language, Consensual Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Uchiha Incest, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25题: 漆黑的电影院、电梯间、下班后的办公室等场所，因为担心随时可能被人撞见又紧张又禁忌导致吞的更深的H<br/>*无剧情纯车，有两厢情愿的BDSM，有OOC<br/>*注意避雷，如有不适请立即跳车</p>
            </blockquote>





	2016佐助生贺40题——25题

“嗯……哥哥……我……”  
佐助的身体有如被炙烤般滚烫，卸下了所有的防备，五感变得异常敏锐。干燥的大手抚摸过他身体所有隐秘的部位，快感如潮水涌动，让他不禁在握紧他下身的手中抽插。  
“嘘……佐助不想让别人听到吧？继续出声的话，楼下的人可要抬头看到你的裸体，看到你渴求我的样子了。”尽管这样说着，鼬手上的动作不但没有停，反而更加卖力地爱抚着佐助的敏感部位。  
佐助全身赤裸，双手撑着窗户玻璃，后颈全是细密的汗珠，身后站着同样赤裸的兄长。他们在这栋办公楼的最高层——鼬的办公室。好在玻璃有涂层，但是被人发现的可能性依然刺激着二人的神经。  
“啊……嗯……”  
鼬轻叹一口气：“佐助，不是说了别出声的吗？看来只能惩罚你了。”  
说罢双手离开佐助的身体。  
“鼬？”  
“别动，否则惩罚加倍。”  
佐助舔了舔干燥的嘴角，感觉到鼬的手离开了自己的身体，对于未知的恐惧与期待并存。  
鼬打开佐助的单肩包，拿出黑色的口球让佐助咬住。  
“这样的声音……只能够被我一个人听到，明白了吗？”  
嘴巴被堵住无法发出声音，佐助点了点头，只觉嘴唇更加干涩。  
话说回来，佐助对于周六还要加班的鼬感到不满，于是没有提前告知就在午休期间出现在他的办公室里，而且抱着恶作剧的心理把前段时间瞒着鼬网购来的“玩具”装在包里一并带来了。  
只是没想到这么快，鼬就把“玩具”用在了自己身上。  
突然，佐助感觉到了异物的进入。那物品在他体内发出低沉的机械声，滑过每一个让他意乱情迷的点，他的膝盖开始颤抖。  
鼬双手抱胸，站在一旁欣赏佐助的样子。佐助特意挑了这个小号的震动棒，足够刺激到所有敏感点却又不能让人完全满足。身体在快感的袭击下不受控制得扭动，被想释放的渴望左右，佐助的下身不禁去摩擦身前的墙壁。  
“看来很喜欢嘛。”  
佐助回头瞪了身后的哥哥一眼。然而他咬住口球，口中津液不断流出的样子让他的眼神毫无威慑力。  
突然双手被鼬抓到背后，接着手腕上传来丝绸的冰凉触感。  
是领带吗？  
佐助的双手被反绑在背后，他试着挣扎了一下，没有紧到血液不能流动的地步，但也没有松到能轻易挣脱的程度。  
“去小冰箱里把盒子拿出来。”鼬说完转身走开，在沙发上坐下，单手托腮，一条腿搭在另一条上，完全不去理会佐助送来的眼刀。  
而佐助现在只能尽可能小心地朝着小冰箱走去。他的膝盖不住地发颤，每走一步，震动棒都会在他体内搅动一下。  
终于到了冰箱面前，直接用脚把门打开。  
“用手，佐助，不许用脚。”  
冰箱里除了几瓶软饮之外就只有一个精致的小盒子，确认了位置之后佐助转过身，用被反绑住的手拿到了盒子。  
挑衅地看了鼬一眼，佐助用力一踢把冰箱门关上。  
鼬的双眼微阖，只轻声说了句，“过来，坏孩子。”  
佐助踏出缓慢的小步子，努力想把注意力转移到其他地方，然而体内的“玩具”仍在沉闷地呐喊着。  
举步维艰，大概就是他现在的状态。  
走到鼬面前时已是全身战栗，鼬把盒子拿走后佐助差点就径直倒在了沙发上。  
“站好别动。”  
体内传来的快感让佐助发出一声闷喊。  
“嗯？还敢顶嘴？”  
佐助略带委屈地望着鼬，摇了摇头。  
“是吗？”子夜般的眼眸直勾勾地盯着佐助，突然，佐助被一股大力抓住。  
现在的姿势意味着什么，两人都很清楚。  
佐助横趴在鼬的大腿上，上半身倒在沙发上，腿间的勃起顶在鼬的大腿上，下半身垂下。鼬保持着坐姿，左手轻轻安抚佐助的后背，右手揉搓着臀上的嫩肉，鼬的硬物顶住了佐助的小腹。  
佐助感觉体内的“玩具”被拔了出来，终于松了口气。  
紧接着的是清脆的巴掌声和臀部传来的刺痛与酥麻感，佐助白皙的皮肤上出现了一个粉红色的手印。  
“故意违背我的命令，还顶嘴。坏孩子要受惩罚，明白吗？”佐助点头。  
第二下，佐助开始了呻吟。  
接着，快速的击打此起彼伏地落在佐助臀部和大腿的交接处。即使咬着口球，喉咙里还是发出了大声的呜咽。  
不一会儿，佐助臀上的粉红已转为绯红，发出烫手的温度，想扭动身子减轻疼痛可是腰被鼬的左手死死按住。  
佐助回头，口中发出不连贯的呜咽，用急切期盼的眼神看着鼬。  
“怎么了？”鼬摘下口球，“要说安全词了吗？”  
佐助摇头，“想要……接吻。”  
鼬抱起佐助的身子，让他坐在自己大腿上。然后打开了放在一旁的小盒子，里面是一个小巧的草莓奶油蛋糕。  
“本来是想晚上给你的生日蛋糕，谁知道你中午会跑来找我。”  
鼬拿起一颗草莓，轻轻咬住前端，佐助就迫不及待地凑上来咬住了另一半。  
唇瓣终于交叠在一起，草莓的香甜汁水溢满整个口腔，很快两人的舌头开始交缠，在对方的口腔里索取。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……想要你。”  
鼬解开了绑住佐助的领带。  
佐助双手得到解放，马上按住了鼬的肩膀，湿润的嘴唇不断亲吻鼬的颈部。  
“别留下吻痕，我下午还要工作。”  
“那正好让他们知道，宇智波鼬是只属于我一个人的。”  
鼬发出一声轻笑。  
虽然嘴上是这么说，佐助还是停下了吮吸，伸出一只手抹了一些奶油，另一只手把鼬推倒在沙发上。  
冰凉的触感划过鼬胸前的两点，他不禁打了个冷颤。  
不过很快胸前的冰冷就被温暖的双唇包裹住，佐助的舌尖在鼬的胸口画着圈，将奶油舔舐得一干二净。  
“好吃吗？”鼬轻柔地抚摸佐助的头发，眼角含笑。  
“太甜了。”佐助眉头微蹙。  
佐助起身，去找刚才被随手扔在地上的单肩包。  
鼬侧卧在沙发上，一只手支撑着头部，似笑非笑地看着佐助从包里拿出一个小瓶子。  
“喂，给我躺好啦。”  
“我不叫‘喂’。”鼬挑眉。  
“我、我是说……哥哥……”察觉到了危险的气氛，佐助马上改口。  
鼬这才回复到平躺的状态。  
佐助爬上沙发，两腿分别跪在鼬身体的两侧，将瓶子里的润滑剂挤出，涂满了鼬的分身，又挤了一点在手指上，探向自己的穴口。把自己充分弄湿以后，佐助抓住鼬的硬物对准了自己的入口，缓缓坐下，直至将它完全吞没。  
鼬长舒了一口气，被佐助的内壁紧紧包裹着，让人上瘾的热度吞噬着他残存的理智。  
佐助握住鼬的手，十指相扣，开始了缓慢的律动。  
“嗯……”  
甜蜜的摩擦让两人同时发出了轻微的呻吟。  
鼬随着佐助的动作向上顶，想要更深入佐助的体内。佐助低下头亲吻他柔软的唇，同时加快了律动的节奏。  
鼬立起上半身，双手紧紧抱住佐助的后背。  
“哥哥……你真棒……”佐助抓住鼬的双肩，在他耳旁喃喃道。  
鼬用力把佐助的身子往下按，同时腰部用力，开始了迅速的抽插，唇舌如掠夺一般侵略着佐助的锁骨和胸膛。  
“啊！”佐助眼睛紧闭，已然忘了不许出声这一命令。  
不过现在的鼬也无暇顾及，所有的注意力都在佐助温暖紧致的体内，只能不停地进行着猛烈迅速的抽插。  
“哈……哈……”肉体撞击的声音与粗重的呼吸声夹杂在一起。  
佐助的头向后仰，身体被鼬紧紧地抱住的窒息感和体内源源不断的快感让他头晕目眩，他的指甲陷入鼬的肩膀里。  
佐助死死地咬住嘴唇，鼬的腹部现在沾满了粘稠的白色液体，佐助的体内也被温热的液体注满。  
结束后的两人并排坐在沙发上，互相依靠着，急促的呼吸还没有完全平复。  
“真过分啊……哥哥……”佐助的小腿晃动，轻轻地踢了旁边的鼬一下。  
“嗯？在我午休时间带着这些道具来找我的人是谁？”鼬的手掌温柔地摩挲着佐助的背脊，轻声在他耳边说，“回家吧，晚上你想发出什么声音都可以。”  
“啊，还有，”柔软的唇在佐助的脸颊上亲了一口，“生日快乐。”  
chu~


End file.
